callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday
Untitled This REAlLY needs to be fixed up a bit.--7th Body 19:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 19:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Interesting to note that the USMC troops are actually Army Rangers, and on occasion you can see Cpl. Dunn on one of the Little Birds at the end of the mission. Likely done to save time. Mechanical 42 17:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) How do you know it's THE CPL.Dunn? Doc.Richtofen 16:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The zoom on the M21 in SP is pretty good. Mechanical 42 15:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Trivia MacTavish reponds to the callsign Hornet 6 in this level, that isn't his callsign. Doc.Richtofen 16:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :It is possible that he responds to Hornet 6 due to the fact that he's the commanding officer on board the chopper? (just conjecturing.) --[[user:Wiknerd|'Wiknerd']]talk 08:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I thought the callsign they used was "Hotel 6" not "Hornet 6"? anyways, maybe they just decided to use a different callsign for just this one mission 02:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sides of a helicopter Interesting that Roach and MacTavish sat on the starboard (right) side of the chopper at the end of this mission, and they magically switch to the port (left) side of the chopper at the beginning of The Gulag? --[[user:Wiknerd|'Wiknerd']]talk 08:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) big lol didnt you know its posible to move around on the chopper Hostages I removed the trivia bit about hostages always being at your end of the room regardless of which door you breach because there are hostages at both ends of the room, so it's technically correct but also incredible wrong.--Yondaime1987 16:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) SCUBA Diving? When going upwards in the water on a scuba dive, you don't normally move that fast. If you do nitrogen rises in your blood and can possibly kill you.South650 20:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Your right, and really the task force would be wearing dry suits to keep the freezing water out, not wet suits, where the wearer gets wet. Had they really been wearing wetsuits, then the task force would have died of the cold in about three minutes! Instant fail! Also, not enough time spent underwater; some gameplay underneath the surface, or the rig for that matter, would have been cool. (BleedingEffect 19:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) Fix this page Put back the picture for this level. EvErLoyaLEagLE (5/17/2010) 5:43PST/CA,U.S.A. U.S. Navy SEALS?????????? Since when there is a proof that there is some yank SEAL boys?! Since when we confimed it?! X29 16:32 October 17 2010. What are you talking about, I don't understand how you worded the question. Plus, if this answers your question, the Navy SEALs are 'yanks' -MerchantofDeath 14:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Then I suppose I'll use your accent : I said and meant since when there is a proof that there are SEALs in the level? X29 15:21 October 19 2010. From the Transcript - Dry-dock Shelter: SDV hangar flooded, full pressure. ... Dry-dock Shelter: Team One SDV is away. ... Pretty well establishes that they are using Seal Delivery Vehicles - now whether there are Seals onboard with them ... Tiger-Heli 17:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't need SEALs with them so they can use it . X29 21:58 October 20 2010. Exactly, and Call of Duty stole the SEALs motto and disgraced it. Image Quality The main image at the top right of the page in the info box is quite pixelated, should the better image template be added? Cryptar 08:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Weapons found in the map The M14 EBR Scoped can be found before boarding the Little Bird, but only via glitching. It is in an inaccessible room on the second level. Would this still count as being found before the extraction? 02:12, January 16, 2015 (UTC)